


A Sheep in Wolves Clothing

by isteelsolz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isteelsolz/pseuds/isteelsolz
Summary: “The Victoria Chase you know is a Mask, and she isn’t coming back”. After a surprise trip to the hospital causes Victoria to revaluate the way she treats others, she gets thrown into an unlikely friendship with Max Caulfield and Kate Marsh. But not everyone is happy with the new Victoria, and her new friendship with Kate has some unforeseen consequences…Victoria X Kate, ChaseMarsh, Alternate version of some events, no time travel, no dark room, no storm.





	1. An Ending

Chapter 1 - An Ending

Victoria Chase was the “Queen” of Blackwell Academy. That was not a title that she gave herself, but was given to her by the student body. Whispered between the bleachers of the football field by the jocks, in the science classroom by the geeks, in courtyard by the masses as she walked by, surrounded by her vortex club entourage. Victoria knew that the best titles were not the ones you gave yourself, but the ones given to you by others. And she worked very hard to earn her name here. But all that bitchiness, self-confidence, and aloof arrogance? That was just a Mask. One she worked tirelessly to build and maintain.

From the expensive designer brand clothing she wore to class every day, her perfectly manicured nails, the tasteful makeup, brilliantly maintained pixie-cut blonde hair, and the icy glare she threw around the halls. It was all to maintain her untouchable image. Her parents had drilled into her from a young age, the skills necessary to survive in a competitive world. She has resisted at first, but they were not the kind of people who accepted no for an answer. Particularly from their only daughter and sole heir. So, after many years of grooming, she had earned her current reputation at Blackwell. And she hated it.

Hated looking at herself in the mirror, seeing the cold eyes and haughty features staring back at her. Almost a perfect clone of her mothers. She _loathed_ that woman. Where other children would be free to roam around outside, just free to be kids. She was stuck inside taking lessons in etiquette, polite mannerisms and other high class bullshit. If she resisted, and she did resist, she would be forcibly restrained until she complied. So she told herself she was just acting, performing on a stage were her mother and tutor were the audience.

Every time she was in her mother’s presence that mask would come on, and she would be the perfect little rich princess. Over time the mask came off less and less often until it eventually didn’t come off at all. There were rare moments where she could indulge in her “undignified _”_ passions, the Blueberry anime figurine hidden in her room, and the trashy J-pop on her iPod were testament to that. She had worn that mask for so long that no one knew what she was like without it. And she was scared. Scared of what would happen if she couldn’t take it off, and scared of how people would react if she did. Would her current friends even like her anymore? Would the people she had bullied accept her? Or would they take it as another act? She would be alone, with not even a single friend to her name.

Sighing to herself she brushed those swirling thoughts into the recesses of her mind. There was no immediate answers or solutions to her problems, so she ceased to think about them for the time being, and brought herself back to reality. She was sitting at a table with Courtney and Taylor out the front of Blackwell. Classes had just ended and they were discussing the various bits of gossip they had heard during the day. Victoria was only half paying attention to their conversation, idly flicking through her social media feed as they droned in the background.

As she was doing so, Taylor broke off her conversation with Courtney and nudged her, pointing excitedly over her shoulder. Victoria turned around and saw none other than the girl of the moment Kate Marsh, accompanied by Max Caulfield. They were moving quickly towards the dorms, keeping their heads down. Probably trying to avoid a confrontation with anyone. “Hey Lamefield!” Taylor shouted. “Might want to stay away from Kate the Kisser, otherwise she might jump you when you’re not Looking!” Taylor turned to Victoria, eyes wide with anticipation, seeking approval. Victoria let out little sinker as if it was one of funniest things she had heard all day. Her friends joined in, adding to the chorus of laughter. She felt completely empty inside. Max responded by shooting their group a furious glare over her shoulder, and Kate shrunk into herself even further, back heaving as she probably held back tears.

This was all because of that damn video of Kate at the last Vortex Club party. When Victoria saw the normally quiet and reserved Kate going at it, shoving her face on to every pair of unsuspecting lips at the Party, Victoria pulled out her phone and recorded the whole thing. It was so different to the way Kate usually behaved, that Victoria suspected that the whole “Pure Christian Girl” image she had was just a cover. And that her actions at the party was her way of letting loose, a way to express herself as she really was. Upon thinking this, Victoria had felt a huge flash of jealousy towards the Christian girl.

Here she was, running wild not giving an absolute damn about what anyone thought, while Victoria was in constant fear that someone would see through façade, and expose her for the fraud she was. So she had uploaded the video to social media, and shared it with every member of the Vortex club the following morning in a fit of rage. It was only when she saw Kate break down sobbing in the Hallway later that day did she realise how badly she had fucked up. From that point onward everyone had constantly begun to harass Kate. Whisper as she walked past in the hallways, write mean messages on her slate in the dorm, shout at her in public like Taylor had just done. The worst part about the whole thing was that because Victoria was the one that had started by uploading the video, they all expected her to play along. So she did. Whilst feeling like complete shit.

Kate wasn’t alone though. She had Max who did her best to shelter her from the worst of the insults, and comfort her when that wasn’t enough. Victoria wondered if she had ever had a friend who cared for her as much as Max did for Kate. Or if she even deserved to have someone like that in her life. She vaguely considered approaching Kate in private and apologizing for her actions. As forgiving as Kate was though, she probably wouldn’t understand Victoria’s situation. Just see it as a means to justify her actions. Victoria didn’t blame her for that. She wouldn’t have believed herself if she was in Kate’s shoes either.

As Kate and Max hurried around the corner to the dormitories, Victoria made a mental note to be a bit nicer to Kate in the future. She couldn’t stop the actions of others, but if people saw her laying off Kate, they might follow suit as well. Maybe. She hoped Kate would be able get over it eventually. Pray to God for forgiveness or whatever it was that she did to comfort herself. In a few weeks, this whole thing would die down and they could all go back to their normal boring lives. The next day however, Victoria realised she would be proven very, _very_ wrong.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria woke the next morning to the blaring “ _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ ” of her alarm. Grumbling to herself at the interruption, she raised her bleary eyes to check the time. _6:15am, time for my morning run._ She lamented the early hour as she zombie shuffled around her room. Clumsily pulling on her running gear as she steadily became more awake. After several awkward attempts to put her socks on, she was dressed and sufficiently awake. Exiting her room, she headed down the stairs and into the cold Autumn light.

She had never been a huge fan of running before she came to Blackwell, but it was an exercise she slowly became accustomed to. It kept her in shape, although she carefully watched what she ate already, and acted as a pleasant distraction form the drama and mindless chatter of her school life. It was her chance to escape. No appearances, no venomous words or cruel smiles. She could just be herself. Alone among the sleepy early morning landscape of Arcadia Bay.

As she jogged through empty streets, she thought back to the events of yesterday. The look Max had shot her as she comforted Kate after Taylors abuse. It was far from the worst that had said to her, quite mild in comparison really. But weeks of name calling and teasing must be starting affect Kate if she was ready to cry at the drop of a hat like that.

After working up a reasonable sweat, Victoria headed back to the Girls Dormitory, picking up her shower materials before heading into the bathroom to wash herself off. It was empty as she walked in, unsurprising given the early hour. As she strolled further inside, Victoria noted the large blotch of smudged lipstick on one of the mirrors. No doubt someone’s attempt to erase the video link she wrote yesterday. _Probably Caulfield._ She thought to herself. She briefly considered writing it again on another mirror, but quickly rejected the idea. There probably wasn’t anyone in the dorm who hadn’t seen the video already, so it was a pointless exercise. Gathering her things, she headed into the shower and prepared for the day.

Once she was satisfied with her level of hygiene and cleanliness, she changed and made her way out of the communal bathroom, or at least she tried to. When she approached the door to leave, it flung open to reveal a very startled Kate Marsh. She just stood there. In the doorway. Blocking her exit. Her mouth was open as if to speak, but she wasn’t saying anything. Just standing there like a bewildered fish. Victoria waited a few seconds for the girl to recover and move, but she seemed to be too scared to do anything but stare. “Are you just going to stand there?” Victoria said with an exasperated sigh, motioning with her hands to the way Kate obstructed the passageway.

“Of course! S-Sorry Victoria.” Kate replied, eyes cast meekly downward, shrinking away from Victoria’s gaze. She just grunted in response moving forward as Kate shuffled herself out of the way. As she walked past her, Victoria glanced at Kate out of the corner of her eye. She was staring. Following her movements with a strange look on her face, and a question on her lips. _Is that it?_ Her eyes seemed to say. She was clearly surprised that Victoria let her off so easily.

Victoria usually would have fired of an insult or two, but there was no one to witness her doing it, just herself and Kate. The only thing it would achieve is to make Kate feel even worse than she doubtless already felt. As much as it seemed to the contrary, Victoria did not want to put Kate down for no reason whatsoever. And just like that the moment was gone. Victoria confidently striding towards her room, leaving a somewhat confused Kate Marsh in her wake.

The day proceeded as normal, mindless gossip with Taylor and Courtney in the halls, and boring classes. After several endless lectures and a lunchbreak were Courtney just wouldn’t _fucking_ shut up about some drama that was going on with Juliet and Zach, she was on her way to her photography class. She was alone, which was unusual for her given she shared this class with Taylor. Not that she minded, it was nice not having to keep up a conversation every single second of the day. As she approached the classroom, she saw Kate an Mr Jefferson taking out the front. She couldn’t see her face from this angle, but it was clear by Kate’s body language that she was upset. Mark was looking very apologetic at he was talking to her, gesturing vaguely with his hands at her words.

“So you can’t help me?” Kate said, voice breaking slightly with emotion. “I’m trying. But you have to understand my position…” Mark replied, reaching an arm out towards Kate. She shook her head and walked away, disappointment and hurt dripping from her voice. “Why? You don’t understand mine. Nobody does…” The last word came out in a whisper, only loud enough for Victoria to hear as Kate passed her, head down, and shoulders shaking “ _Nobody…_ ”. Mark stared past Victoria at Kates receding back, frustration evident as he focused his eyes onto Victoria instead. “Hello Victoria” he said. Face softening. “Mark.” She replied politely, if a little briskly. Moving past him into the classroom proper.

Honestly she wanted to rip into him for not trying to help Kate more. As a Teacher, he should be taking more responsibility to help his students. Victoria was not in a position to complain however. After everything she had done to antagonise Kate over the last few weeks. Great, now she felt even worse than she did yesterday. Sighing, she took a seat in her usual spot and waited for the rest of the class to filter in.

The next person to walk through the door was Max, dressed in her usual jeans and grey hoodie. She gave a hard look in Victoria’s direction, which she returned in kind, before taking a seat next to the window. Max was usually rather timid towards Victoria; she must be feeling rather brave if she was willing to act that way so openly. Victoria would have usually done much worse that return the look, but Taylor wasn’t there, so there was no audience to enjoy the show. Besides, she did make a promise to lay off Kate, and that did involve Max. If in a rather indirect manner. Despite the way she acted towards the her, Victoria did not hate Max. Quite the opposite, she envied her.

Her skill as a photographer was basically unmatched in the class, which she managed to do with a Polaroid instant camera no less, and seemingly without even trying. It frustrated the hell out of Victoria that she struggled to match Max with even the most expensive equipment at her disposal. But what irritated her the most was Max’s attitude. The way she could just brush of criticism like it was nothing. How she could dress like a hipster’s wet dream and not give a shit about any flack that she received for it. She was above it all. And worse, she was so nice and genuine that Victoria legitimately could not think of a single time where Max had ever hurt or been mean to anyone. Victoria was the only one in Blackwell that had it out for Max, and it was because she was everything that Victoria wasn’t. She was really cool person, and if Victoria was anybody else, she wished they could have been friends. But Victoria was who she was, or at least she pretended to be, and that wasn’t going to change any time soon. So as enemies they remained.  

Taylor eventually came and sat down next to Victoria, and Mark stated his lesson. Victoria was too caught up in her own troubles to bother paying attention. Instead she stared out the window, watching the swirling clouds slowly begin to darken. After a few minutes it began to rain. It was at that moment Zach barged into the classroom, ignoring the shocked look he received from Mark. “Yo, some crazy shit is going down at the girls’ dorm! Check it!”

“Zachary, do not come into my class like that ever again!” Mark shouted, clearly angry at the interruption. Victoria noticed busy activity outside the door. Students were heading down the hallway, probably to investigate whatever Zach was blabbing out. Not needing an excuse to bail on the lesson, she motioned for Taylor to follow her out of class. The rest of the students moved with her as well, making their way through the door as Mark protested feebly back in the classroom.

Victoria followed the crowd into the rain. She would have usually complained about the lack of protection, but the atmosphere was tense, the air thick with tension. Wordlessly they all headed towards the dormitories. Victoria could see even more people in the courtyard, pointing and staring at something above them. When she rounded the corner and looked upwards at the source of the commotion, she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She was paralysed, rooted to the spot. Unable to comprehend the scene before her. Up on the roof, arms spread wide as if to jump, stood Kate.

“Did you see that?”

“Is this for Real?”

“Bitch flipped out!”

“I didn’t think she was that messed up…”

Victoria heard the words of her classmates as little more than incessant buzzing. All she could focus on was that girl on the roof. _I put her there. This is my fault._ Self-accusations floated around in her head. Guilt and mind numbing fear threatened to overwhelm her senses. She turned to Taylor, but the girl was focused on her phone screen, camera pointed upwards. Victoria surveyed the crowd around her. There were several other people with phones out, recording the event. But no one was moving. No one was actually _doing_ anything. They all just stood there, transfixed in their own morbid curiosity. It was at that moment Kate began to move, spreading her arms even further and shifting her weight forward, letting gravity take over as her body moved beyond the point of no return.

They entire crowd took a sharp intake of breath.  Somebody began to scream. Victoria snapped. Sprinting forward, eyes on Kate as her body moved in a graceful arc towards the ground. She had a few seconds at most to reach Kate before she hit the pavement. What she would do once she reached her, she had no idea. But she had to do _something_. This girl was going to die because of her. Because of her inability to swallow her pride and apologize, to accept that she had been wrong. _If we both made it through this, the mask is coming off for good._ No amount of social status was worth the death of someone as beautiful and pure as Kate Marsh.

The rain stung her eyes as she tracked Kate’s progress down the building. She was nearly halfway, body rapidly accelerating towards terminal velocity. Victoria was at the final circle of people before the steps of the dormitory. She could make it. She _would_ make it. Breaking through the  barrier of bodies, she dived, arms outstretched towards the point of impact. Kate was only meters from the ground now. In a few heartbeats, it would all be over. Victoria was not a religious person, but in that moment, she prayed to every deity she had ever heard of for Kate to be ok. She felt a sharp impact on her back, followed by a sickening crunch. And then the world went black.


	2. A Beginning

Chapter 2 – A beginning

It did not take very long for Victoria to decide that she disliked the hospital. She had only been awake for a few hours, but the off-white walls, sterile lighting and uncomfortable bedding had started to grate on her nerves. It had been two days since the incident with Kate. She had been unconscious for most of it, courtesy of a nasty concussion she received when Kate landed on her.

There had been a nurse in the room checking on her condition when she had finally awoken. She was so confused; millions of questions had whirled around in her mind when she realised where she was. The most important question of all though was Kate. The nurse was aware of the situation and had interrupted Victoria’s babbling, assuring her that Kate was alive. She was currently being treated for depression and minor physical injuries, but ultimately was fine. Victoria had burst into tears when she heard that.

She honestly didn’t know what she would have done if Kate had turned out to be dead. She didn’t want to even consider the possibility. Knowing that Kate was safe put her at ease. It didn’t solve the multitude of problems facing her now, or make up for what she had done in the past. But she had saved Kates life, and for now, that was enough.

The nurse had then gone on to examine Victoria, checking for any signs of lasting damage from the concussion. She also explained the extent of her own injuries. Aside from the knock to the head, the only other damage she sustained was a fractured wrist and two broken ribs. Luckily they had not punctured her lung, otherwise it would have been much worse. The nurse mentioned that it was basically a miracle that either one of them had not been more seriously hurt. Particularly in Kate’s situation considering she was the one who _jumped._ Victoria didn’t believe in God or the Divine, but the little Christian Girl did, so maybe that counted for something.

A little while later Victoria was sitting up in her hospital bed, struggling to eat her bland hospital lunch with non-injured hand. She was right handed, and which wrist did she happen to fracture? You guessed it. Her right one. She never realised how uncoordinated her movements were on her non-dominant hand. She would have to keep in in a brace for 6 weeks, so she had plenty of time to adjust, it was still frustrating though. 

The broken ribs were a little more serious. A tight binding had been wrapped around her chest to restrict her breathing, keeping her ribs in place. Painkillers helped ease the pain, but could do nothing to relive the tight sensation of the restrictive cloth binding, which hurt like hell she might add. The nurse also cautioned in a serious tone for her to take it _very_ easy for the next few weeks. No running, no physical activity, and lots of bedrest. It sucked, but it could have been much worse. So much worse.

Deciding she was full for the time being, she put her food aside and awkwardly pawed at her phone screen. It had been returned to her shortly after she woke up, along with the rest of the items that were on her person when she was hit. Her friends had apparently already been informed of her change in condition, and were coming during the visiting hours after school had ended. As for her delightful mother and father, they had called ahead saying they were unable to make it today because of a meeting, but would see her tomorrow. The conversation was very brief. A simple “How are you?” and “I’m fine” being the only other exchange in the conversation.

Victoria didn’t quite know what to think about her parent’s evident lack of concern for her wellbeing. They had distanced themselves from her ever since she entered middle school. Content to let their family maid care for her in their almost constant absence. Surely your daughter waking up from a near coma in hospital would be a worthy reason to cancel a meeting though. Honestly, nothing really surprised her when it came to them anymore. She also didn’t know how she was going to explain why she had, quite literally, taken the fall for Kate. She knew why herself of course, but explaining that in away her parents would understand was another matter entirely.

Checking back on her phone, she received a number of get well messages from various people at Blackwell. Even Max had sent her a message, which was astonishing considering the last message in the log was Victoria saying “HI WHORE HOPE YOU ENJOYED TEH PIC ITS YOUR LAST ONE”. It was reading that abusive text that made Victoria remember her promise. _If we both made it through this, the mask is coming off for good._ She had seen, and suffered, the consequences of her actions first hand. She had no desire for a repeat incident to occur, to Kate or anybody else. And she never wanted to make anybody feel that way again. _Its time to take the first step._

Loading up the web browser on her phone, she navigated to the website with Kates video. The total view count had increased significantly since she last saw it. It was well and truly viral territory by now. Victoria forced herself to watch the video from beginning to end. She had seen it several times before, but watching it now, knowing how far it pushed Kate made her sick. Even before Kate jumped, Victoria was well aware of the hurt it has caused her. Almost everyone in the vortex club had jumped on the “lets bully Kate” bandwagon by that point. With Victoria as the person who started the whole fiasco, she could do little but stand by and watch it happen. She had thought about talking the video down before, but had ultimately done nothing for fear that the others would see it as an admission of guilt. Now after all that had happened, she doubted anyone would think less of her for taking it down.

More than any of that though, she was removing it because she felt it was the right thing to do. She wasn’t going to let the opinions of others dictate how she lived her life any longer. From this point onwards she was going to do something because she wanted to do it, not because she felt it was what others expected of her. No more backstabbing, bitching and tearing other people down. No more mask, just… herself. Vaguely she wondered how people would react to the “new” Victoria. Would her current friends still like her? What about the people she had bullied? Would she still be at the top of the Blackwell social ladder?

She wasn’t too concerned about that last one. High social aspirations where goals forced onto her by her parents. Living up to her “pedigree as a chase” and such. She honestly didn’t care if she was well respected or not. As for her family, they never saw her as a person, only someone to carry on the Chase legacy. So they could go to hell. She was concerned about her vortex friends though. They had never seen the real Victoria before. She treated them like shit, and they hung around her because she was the "Queen". If she was no longer on top, would they even bother themselves with her? How about people she had hurt and rejected like Max? What about Kate? Her mind was spinning in an endless circle of uncertainty and doubt, when a knock on her doorframe roused her from her thoughts.

It was a nurse, different from the one before. She stood in the doorway, speaking quietly “Miss Chase? Some of your friends are here to see you.” Because her parents had not visited her yet, she had the ability to decline visitors if she so desired. Victoria did not mind the company but was curious who would be visiting her at this time of day. Most afternoon classes did not finish for another hour, so her Vortex friends were out of the question. “Thank you. Let them in please.” The nurse nodded and left the room. 

Two very different girls walked in the room. The first was petite and waif like. She had a short brunette bob cut, and was wearing a grey hoodie with a leather messenger bag slung over her shoulder. “Max?” Victoria exclaimed, genuinely surprised to see her. “Victoria.” She replied politely with a small nod of her head. “And…” Victoria shifted her gaze to the second girl. She was taller than Max, almost lanky with her long limbs. She wore Boots, ripped jeans and a tank top. A colourful tattoo snaked its way down her right arm, and blue bangs poked their way out of a dark beanie on her head. “…Price?” The girl grunted in acknowledgement, crossing her arms defensively. Victoria looked between the two of them, not completely understanding the scene in front of her.

Max had a soft but welcoming smile on her face, as if she was pleased to see Victoria. As for Price…, well she looked less than thrilled to be here. They both stood at the edge of the room, as if unsure they were welcome. This was Victoria’s chance. She could take this opportunity to act on her decision to change. She hadn’t done any preparation for this moment, but why would she? She just had to be herself.

“Please guys, come closer! I’m not going to bite you I swear!” She beckoned them forward with her uninjured hand, trying to sound as amicable as possible. They both shuffled closer to her bed but kept a little bit of distance. That was fine. The bridge that Victoria had built between them wasn’t something that could be crossed overnight. She turned her attention to the brunette. “It’s very nice to see you Max.” Victoria couldn’t help but let out a small smile. “I had hoped you would come visit me, but I didn’t expect it to be so soon”

If her face was any indication of her emotions, Max seemed to taken aback by that admission. “You…” She paused. Trying to find the words. “Wanted to see me?” Max Looked at her incredulously. “Yes” Victoria simply replied, her smile widening at Max’s astonished face. She didn’t seem to know what to say to that. She looked over at the punk, who wore a similar expression.

“I certainly didn’t expect you to visit me Price. We weren’t exactly friends at Blackwell.” She said quietly. The Blue haired girl looked over to max for support. “Not that I’m complaining or anything!” Victoria added quickly. She didn’t want to make it seem as if the girl was unwanted, she was more than happy to have company, and this was a good opportunity for her to rebuild their relationship. “It’s Just that you and Max don’t really seem like the kind of people to hang around each other is all.” They exchanged another look, and Max spoke up. “We’re actually childhood friends.” She confessed. “I left for Seattle 5 years ago and came back to go to Blackwell. We only found each other again at the start of the week.” She beamed at that, clearly pleased to be spending time with an old friend after so long apart. Price returned the smile to Max, clearly sharing the sentiment.

It faded from the punks face as she turned her attention to Victoria. “If I’m being honest, I wasn’t too keen on seeing ol’ Icky Vicky again. Even after what you did for Kate” She said flatly. Victoria burst into a fit of little giggles, laughing and then wincing at the pain from her ribs. “What’s so funny?” Price retorted, sounding a little offended but mostly confused. “That name, Icky Vicky.” Her laughter had quieted down but she still had grin on her face. “It has been a very long time since I’ve heard that one. It was a favourite of yours and Rachel if I remember correctly” Her face went blank at the mention of that name.

“I know she was an important friend to you” Victoria regarded the blue haired girl. “She went missing quite a while ago, have you heard anything?” Price was dazed at the sincerity she heard in Victoria’s voice, but recovered quickly. “No, nothing concrete” She said dispirited. “I’m sorry to hear that. She was truly an amazing individual” The punk girls face shifted from surprise to anger in a heartbeat. “Victoria you hated Rachel!” She spat. “You would do anything in your power to tear her down at every opportunity!” Victoria looked down at her lap. How cloud she begin to explain? “I didn’t hate her.” She started. “She was…” Victoria shifted her gaze upwards, meeting cold eyes. “…Everything I couldn’t be.” Those eyes softened slightly, seeming to understand on some personal level, but not completely forgiving either. “I’m truly sorry for what I did to her, and to you” She looked over to the brunette. “And you as well Max” Victoria gave a small apologetic smile.

“I know I can’t take back what I have done, but I’m hoping to make up for it in the future” The two guests didn’t say anything for a few seconds, just standing there comprehending what they just heard. Victoria was content to wait for them to speak, but couldn’t help but feel apprehensive at how they would respond. After a few seconds the smaller girl spoke. “Of all the things I expected you to come out of your mouth Victoria, an apology wasn’t one of them” She continued with a complicated expression on her face. “I’m not objecting, it’s just very uncharacteristic of you” She concluded. Price piped in as well. “Have the painkillers got you feeling all mushy Vicky? You’re actin’ awful nice.”

Victoria drew in a deep breath, resolving to explain herself. “When I saw Kate on that roof…” The two girls visibly stiffened, the atmosphere in the room becoming tense. “I knew that it was my actions that put her there” She swallowed, willing the words to come forth. “So I decided I never wanted to be the kind of person who would do that again” She was struggling hold back tears. “I thought that was the kind of person I needed to be to make something of myself. But if that is the result then it’s not something I want a part of anymore.” That last part came out as barely a whisper, voice breaking. Max moved forward and wrapped an arm around Victoria’s shoulders, murmuring comforting words in her ear. Price moved closer as well to offer support but did not go as far as touching her.

They remained like that for a few minutes while Victoria calmed down. They had all seemed to come to some sort of understanding, so the silence that was left in the room was not an uncomfortable one. Victoria spoke up after a little while. “So what brings you two here? It’s a bit of an unusual time for you Max, don’t you usually have a class right now?”  Max had a sheepish look on her face. "I'm kind of skipping class at the moment" Victoria levelled an accusatory gaze at the blue haired girl. "You're a bad influence on her Price" She just scoffed and punched Max playfully in the arm. "I know I am. But she loves it" The brunette laughed in return.

"And Victoria" She fidgeted slightly and looked down at her feet. "It's alright if you call me Chloe if you want" Victoria's face brightened. "Thanks Chloe, I will." They were quiet for a moment when Max jumped in, returning to their previous conversation. "We wanted to see how you were Victoria." She paused. "And we just finished visiting Kate." At the mention of the Christian girl’s name, Victoria's eyebrows shot upwards. "How is she Max?" She said with a hint of desperation. "The nurse wouldn’t tell me much of anything" Max nodded.

"She's recovering very well. We've been visiting her everyday since she was admitted." She glanced over at Chloe. "I have been anyway, today was the first day Chloe came. They have never met after all." Returning her attention to Victoria, she softened her tone. "Kate's also concerned about you Victoria." The blonde girl blinked, realising she hadn't talked about her own recovery at all. "Well as you know I only just woke up this morning. Apparently a side effect from the concussion." She let out a hollow laugh at that. "As for everything else, I broke two ribs" She gestured to her left side. "And fractured my right wrist." She lifted her injured had to demonstrate the point. "Rather minor considering what happened. If all goes well, they say I should be released by next week"

Both Max and Chloe appeared to be relieved at Victoria's lack of serious injury. "I hope you recover soon, I would love to see what Blackwell is like with a friendly Victoria Chase." All three girls giggled at that. "It will certainly be interesting, that’s for sure" Victoria couldn’t keep the small about of apprehension out of her voice, and it looks like Max picked up on it. She placed an encouraging hand on Victoria's shoulder. "You'll be fine Victoria. I'm sure a quite a few people will be surprised, but they will come around". Victoria didn’t share Max's confidence. She knew the Vortex club would probably have a field day with her.

Max tightened her grip of her shoulder. "That's in the future, but right now you should speak to Kate. As soon as possible." Max focused on Victoria, peering deep into her eyes, scrutinizing. Victoria felt naked under that gaze, as if Max could see into her soul. "I will" Her reply sounded a lot stronger than she felt, but Max nodded, satisfied with the response. "Chloe and I should get going" She took a deep breath. "We will come and see you tomorrow" They exchanged farewells and turned to leave. "Thanks for coming guys!" Victoria waved as they left, leaving her alone in the hospital room. She jumped as her phone buzzed beside her. It was a text from an unknown number. "HEY VICKY ITS CHLOE C U TOMMOZ". Chuckling to herself she added Chloe as a contact as put her phone down.

The conversation she just had was a lot to process, and had brought up a whole new set of anxieties about her vortex club friends who would be visiting soon. She put that out of mind for now, she needed to talk Kate while she still had the courage. Pressing the attention button, she waited for a nurse to arrive. They were not to pleased about Victoria wanting to wander around the hospital so soon after her waking, but agreed to take her to Kates room on the condition that she was escorted there and back. Victoria did feel a little lightheaded on the short walk over but pushed through it. She needed to do this. A few minutes later they had arrived. Victoria swallowed nervously, steeling herself. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, thanks for reading again. I think I've got a good rhythm going with this, so im gonna try for a weekly release schedule, give or take a few days depending on the length of the chapter. As always if you liked it or want to give some feedback drop a comment, they help me out a great deal.  
> Till next time!


	3. A Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with some heavier themes this time.  
> Have updated the tags accordingly.

Chapter 3 – A Girl

The wind whipped the hair around the girls face, blasting it in her eyes as she surveyed the scene before her. She was looking but not truly seeing, eyes passing over the sea of people. She did not see their faces, but she felt their stares. Looking, judging, demanding things of her that she could no longer give. Her hair, usually tied up in a neat golden bun blew wildly, streaming behind her like a torn flag in a hurricane. There was a wetness on her cheeks from the raw pelting rain. It soaked into her clothes, brining the cold right down to her bones and very soul. She was tired. Dear lord she was tired. She wanted and end, a release from the torment that had plagued her for what felt like months.

She leaned forward, feeling her weight shift over the precipice. For a moment she was floating. But only for a moment. Icy hands gripped at her limbs and chest, suffocating any attempt to scream. With brutal force they pulled her downwards. Fear sparked like lightning in her core, spreading outwards to her extremities. The ground rushed towards her as she was dragged towards the earth faster and faster by that unseen force. She didn’t want this anymore. All of her problems, all of her worries now seemed so insignificant, so small, so fixable. But it was too late, this was the end. The last thing she saw before she hit was an image of her family, her father and her sisters looking at her with a single question in their eyes. _Why?_

Kate bolted upright in her bed. Her sheets and hospital gown were soaked in sweat, and her usually neat bangs were pasted to her damp forehead. She could still feel where the ghostly hands had grabbed her in the nightmare. She rubbed her arms to dispel the chill she felt. Drawing in a shaky breath, she wiped her brow and swung her legs over the side of her hospital bed. She hopped unsteadily, using her uninjured foot as much as possible, making her way to the small bathroom in the corner. She flicked on the light and hunched herself over the sink, staring at her face in the mirror. She looked like death. Dark bags circled underneath her bloodshot eyes, standing out against her plaid complexion. Her untidy dirty blonde hair framed her face and spilt in a messy wave over her shoulders. Letting out a heavy sigh, she turned on the tap and splashed water on her face.

Kate's hands clutched the side of sink, her unfocused eyes staring blankly at nothing. She didn’t understand anything anymore. She had wanted to die, she was so determined to just end it. But God had other plans for her. When she jumped, Instead of peaceful nothingness, she was met only with pain and the sensation of a broken body underneath her. She was far to out of it to recall all of the events that followed clearly, but remembered the piercing siren of an ambulance, and the controlled panic of the emergency department. After that came the questions, the practiced sympathy of the mental health physicians, the medication to block out the worst of the pain she felt, both physically and psychologically.

Her father had been one of her first visitors. It had been an uncomfortable visit for them both. Kate didn’t know how to explain anything to him in a way that he would accept or even begin to understand. And he didn’t know how to comfort her in the slightest. She loved her father dearly. He had always stood beside her and supported her in whatever she did. She honestly didn’t think she could have asked for a better figure in her life. Her suicide attempt had broken him. He was a shell of his former self. He tried not to show it but she could see. The way he looked at her with those empty, defeated eyes. So Kate put on a fake smile, and he returned it. They both pretended everything was okay while the storm raged around them.

The only other regular visitor was Max. Kate was glad for her company. She was her best friend at Blackwell, always making the time to spend with her when she asked. She was one of the very few people who supported her through the last few weeks. Kate didn’t have to fake anything when she was with Max. She was the only person who had made her feel as if everything was actually going to be alright. But then she left, like all the others, and the dark thoughts came back in to swallow her whole.

Awkwardly making her way back to her bed, Kate sat on the side and opened the small orange bottes on her side table. Anti-depressants and sleeping pills. She popped them into her mouth and swallowed them down with water. While she waited for them to take hold, she looked around her dismal room. The only light was that of the moon that came streaming through a small gap in the shutters. It was fairly sparse, all sharp objects and potential hazards had been removed to "discourage" Kate from taking any further attempt on her life. Not that that would stop her, she would find a way in the end.

But before that, there was one lingering question in her mind that she could not rid herself of. It was the main reason, even after two days of being stuck in this place, she had not made any further attempt. She just had to know why. The only person who could answer that question still hadn't awoken since the incident, and Kate wasn’t allowed out of her room so she couldn’t even see her. She clenched her fist in anger, nails digging into her palm almost hard enough to draw blood. She welcomed the pain. It seemed to be the only thing that made her feel alive anymore. She relaxed her muscles, taking a slow breath to center herself. She could do this. She could make it. Once that girl woke up, she would have her answers. Then she could it end all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria lowered her hand from the door, waiting for a response from the other side. She only waited a few moments in reality, but if felt much longer. "Come in" was the response she heard after a few seconds. It did not sound familiar. Victoria knew what Kate sounded like, and that was not Kate she knew. The nurse did not seem particularly concerned though, opening the door and walking in with a polite greeting. Victoria stayed outside. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t make the next step into that room. What would she say? How would Kate react? Would she even want to see her? _Of course she wanted to see her, Max had said so._ That did not ease her anxieties in the slightest.

Victoria flinched as the nurse placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her into the room. She took a deep breath to refocus herself and walked forwards. When she was inside she immediately looked at the floor, studying a particularly interesting section of it intently. She saw the hospital bed in her peripheral vision, as well as the shape of the figure atop of it. The door closed with a gentle click, and the two girls were alone. The was silence, until it was broken with a single word. "Victoria?" It came out as a whisper, barley audible even in the deathly silent room. She tore her eyes away from the floor and locked them with the girl on the bed.

Her jaw dropped at what she saw. She knew it was Kate on the bed, logically it couldn’t have been anyone else, but the girl she saw barley resembled her. Instead of its usual bun, her dirty blonde hair lay in a tangled mess over her shoulders. Her face was pale and washed out, almost sickly. But it was her eyes that scared Victoria the most. They were the eyes of someone who had given up. Like an antelope who was cornered by a pride of lions with no chance of escape, so they just lay down to accept their fate. Victoria didn't know what to do. She had no words for what she saw. All thoughts had been blown out of her mind, leaving only one overwhelming emotion. _Guilt_. Victoria began to cry.

She had cried in front of Max and Chloe already earlier today, but that was nothing compared to this. Everything she had held back since her childhood, all the feelings she had repressed up until this point gushed out of her in a flood. They were responsible for the wreck of a human that lay before her. _She_ was responsible. That knowledge pressed it’s sickening weight on Victoria and crushed her heart like a vice. Sobs racked her body and tears streamed uncontrolled down her face. She could only imagine what Kate was thinking right now. How weak Victoria must seem to have a complete breakdown after just one word of conversation.

Then the strangest thing happened. A pair of gentle hands took a hold of her head, palms on her cheeks, wiping the tears away. Victoria opened her eyes to see Kate in front of her, body mere inches away. Her eyes had completely changed. They still held a certain sadness in their depths, but were also filled with a compassion that they had not held before. "I'm sorry Kate." She choked out between heaving breaths. "I’m so sorry" She didn’t say anything, but brought Victoria's head to lean on her shoulder. It was slightly awkward because of their height differences, but it was comforting. Victoria wrapped her arms around Kate, reminding herself that she was not alone, that someone knew how she felt.

When the tears had dried and the breathing had calmed, Victoria withdrew her head, leaving a wet patch on Kates hospital gown. She looked up and was greeted with a shaky but warm smile in return. Victoria gladly returned it. They both lingered for a few seconds, savouring the sensation of the moment they had shared. Then Kate removed her hands from Victoria's face and took a step back. The movement was a clumsy one as she struggled to maintain her balance with her casted foot. Victoria missed the warmth of the small blonde, her arms feeling empty without her presence. Kate's face shifted, suddenly becoming serious, her eyes hardening and losing the warmth they had. They were questioning instead, their piercing gaze levelled directly at Victoria. "Why?"

Victoria blinked. Her tone was harsh, accusing. Completely different from how she was moments ago. _Why? Why what?_ Then it hit her. There was only one question could be asking, the only question that mattered. _Why did you save me?_ Victoria wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling anxious. She knew this was coming, she just needed a second to gather her thoughts. The movement drew Kate’s attention to the splint on her right hand. That received a small frown. A cute little wrinkle appeared on Kate’s forehead as her brows knit together. _Come on Victoria, focus on what you need to say here._ She shook her head to clear away the unnecessary thoughts.

“Well…” She started, sucking in an unsteady breath. “It was the right thing to do” She paused, looking at Kate. Her expression remained unchanged. Clearly she was expecting more than that. “When I saw you up there, on the roof of the dorm, and you started to fall…” She ran a hand through her short hair. “I had to do something. You were up there because of me, because of that stupid video.” Kate looked Victoria in the eye. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to. Victoria understood what she wanted. There was something she needed to clear up first though. “This is going to be a bit of a long explanation, and it might seem like I’m avoiding the question.” Kate furrowed her brow. “But I need you to listen from start to finish.” Kate had a slightly confused look on her face, but gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

“When you grow up with particularly strict parents, you find yourself switching between one of two people. The person who your parents want you to be, and the person you actually are. You learn to wear a mask in their presence, supress who you really are, lest you be punished for it.” Victoria paused. It seemed as if Kate was following along, although her face remained impassive. She continued. “You wear that mask for so that it becomes second nature.  You respond automatically, no longer being able to distinguish the act and your own feelings. You want to take it off, to end the charade, but you can’t. You have been wearing it for too long. People don’t know you, they only know the mask.” She felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, but she held them back. This was important, she needed to get this out.

“When I saw you at that party I thought you might be the same. That you were sick of hiding who you were, and you took the opportunity to let loose.” Kate opened her mouth to interrupt, her face indigent at Victoria’s words. Victoria raised her hands and spoke before Kate could interject. “I know now that that’s not the case at all. I’m not trying to excuse my actions, just explain them, so please let me finish.” Kate’s mouth closed, now forming a thin compressed line, but she waited for Victoria to continue. “Thank you” She cleared her throat. “I posted the video for selfish reasons. To make myself feel better about my own pathetic personal struggles. When I saw how it affected you I wanted to remove it straight away. But I couldn’t. I was worried about how everyone else might react if I did.” Victoria let out a heavy sigh. “I’m not a very strong person Kate.” She said in a defeated tone. “I wish I was, but I’m not.”

“I bullied people. I hurt them. I tore them down so I could build myself up. I built a wall around myself so that nobody could hurt me. In the end though, that proved to be my downfall.” Victoria let out a bitter laugh. “I was so focused on myself I didn’t stop to think how you might be feeling. I knew you were suffering, I knew you were hurting, but I never thought you would go so far to try and…” She stumbled over her words, unable to complete the sentence. “It’s not your fault that I jumped Victoria.” Kate’s voice was tired, resigned. “I had been feeling this way for a while, even before the video.” Was she trying to make Victoria feel better?

Victoria gave Kate a hard look. “Are you honestly telling me that if I didn’t post the video you would have jumped anyway?” Kate didn't respond. She looked away from Victoria, not meeting her gaze. “I’m just glad you’re still here Kate. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t make it.” That caught her attention. She brought her face up, regarding Victoria once more. This was the difficult part. _I guess it’s now or never._ “I know I can’t take back the things I have done, to you or to anyone, but I want to make this right. When you were falling, I promised to myself that if we both made it out of this, things were going to change. I don’t want to be that kind of person any longer. The Victoria Chase you know is a Mask, and she isn’t coming back.”

Victoria looked down at the floor. That was hard to say, to come out and admit all the things she had been keeping to herself. She didn’t know how Kate would react to this next part. “With that being said, I would like us to start again. I never got to know you as a person, and I think if you got to know who I really am, we could become good friends.” Victoria shut her eyes, waiting for a response from the other girl. She was extremely nervous. A few seconds passed without a sound between them. Victoria grew concerned, shifting her weight from one foot to another. A few more seconds passed. Still no response. Bracing herself, Victoria raised her head and opened her eyes.

She was met with a fierce penetrating stare. Kate's mouth was twisted in disgust, her face contorted in a mask of barely contained rage. "You honestly expect me to forget what you have done?" She spat, words dripping with venom. "After everything you have done to me, everything you made me feel, you want to be _friends?"_ Her hands were balled into fists by her side, clenched so tightly her knuckles where white. "Do you have any idea of the repercussions that video had on my life? On my family? On my church?" Victoria's eyes widened at that. She had never even considered that Kate's family might have seen the video.

"Do you know what it feels like for your own mother to call you a whore to your face? To receive calls from your relatives urging you repent your wicked ways?" There were tears in Kate's eyes as she continued to berate Victoria. She was shouting now. "To go to church and have _everyone_ staring and whispering about you, for the priest to deliver a sermon aimed directly at you and what you did!" Kate drew a shuddering breath, physically taking a hold of herself. "You have no idea what you and your ' _selfish reasons'_ have put me through." She glared at Victoria. She didn’t know what to say. All of it was true. Every last word.

Kate turned around, no longer looking at Victoria "Get out." She whispered. Victoria started to say something, anything, but Kate cut her off. "Get. Out." She separated each word, pronouncing them clearly. There was no anger left in her voice, just bitter resentment. Victoria stood still for a moment, shrinking into herself, feeling as small and pathetic as she had ever felt. She looked at Kate's indifferent back one last time before turning around and slinking out of the room. She knew she was supposed to be escorted back by the nurse, but she felt to disheartened to even try. She didn’t know the way back to her room and just ended up wandering around for a few minutes until she was picked up by a patrolling nurse. Later that day her Vortex friends tried to visit her. She didn’t let them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that just happened. Without Max to talk her down Kate was never reminded of all the things she have to live for. Maybe Victoria can do that for her this time round? We shall see.  
> As always thanks for reading, comments/criticisms below. Or a Kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Till next time!
> 
> Also on an unrelated note for my readers from the USA,  
> You have my sympathies.


	4. A Confession

Chapter 4 – A Confession 

Kate waited until she heard the gentle click of the door closing. Only then did she allow herself to take a breath. She had gotten angry before, at her sister for eating her slice of  cake in the fridge when she was a child, at her teachers for not doing more to stop bullying at Blackwell. But she had never been truly _furious_ like she just had been with Victoria. How could she have said that? How _dare_ she even suggest that after all she had put her through. Blind rage had taken a hold of her so fiercely that she nearly had punched the girl right in the face. Only the slimmest measure of composure allowing her to turn her back instead. 

Kate had seen the splint on Victoria's hand. She knew that she had suffered as well. It must have taken a supreme effort on her part to even admit she was wrong, let alone apologize for her actions. Kate knew how hard it was to face your own personal demons. What it felt like to wear a mask in front of others. Although hers was for entirely different reasons. She hated that Victoria had tried to make up with her. Hated that she felt this small measure of hope that what she had said was not a complete lie. Hated that deep down she herself wanted to be friends with the girl.  

She sighed, covering her face with her hands and pressing her palms into her eyes. She didn’t know what to think anymore. Removing her hands, she looked over to the bathroom and thought of the razer blade that was stashed inside the toilet basin. It wouldn’t be quick and painless, or easy like the jump should have been, but it would give her what she wanted. She hesitated, standing in the middle of the room like a fool. She had her answers, it should have been simple to take the next step like she had planned. But she found herself unable to do so. She couldn’t easily forget that tiny spark of hope that had flared to life in her chest at Victoria's words. 

"Dammit" She muttered, plodding over to her bed before ungracefully flopping on it. She needed to speak to Max, get her input on this crazy new Victoria. The whole thing honestly felt to good to be true. She had tried to save her though. Not tried, she _did_ save her. You wouldn't put your life on the line for somebody if you didn’t feel al least some small measure of remorse for your actions. Coming to a decision Kate leaned over and grabbed her phone from the side table, pulling up Max's contact info as she did so. Max, with the recent edition of her friend Chloe, had visited her everyday since she was admitted. Kate texted her, asking the girl to come a little earlier than usual. The response was an instantaneous yes. Kate smiled. Max was a good friend. Locking the phone and holding it close to her chest Kate stared up at the off-white ceiling, waiting for the night to pass. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria stared up at the off-white ceiling. The early morning rays of the sun caught on the window shutters and cast intricate and skewed patterns of shadow across her room. She had barley slept at all that night. How could she? Her encounter with Kate the previous day had not played out in any kind of manner she had expected. One minute she was the kind and caring Kate Victoria knew, then she was a viscous she-devil raining down fire and brimstone. Not that that response was entirely unjustified considering the way she had been treated. But still, it didn’t sit quite right with Victoria. She had just seemed so... _unhinged_. She knew that Kate was being treated for depression, but had assumed that was just a precautionary measure.  

Perhaps that was not the case. Kate did mention she had been depressed even before the video. Maybe there was some truth to that. _Just add that to the list of other things you have put her through._ Victoria rubbed her tired eyes. There had to be some way she could fix this. She had already poured her heart out to Kate, and that clearly wasn’t good enough. What more could she do? The unfortunate fact was that Kate probably didn’t believe her. Victoria had to make her understand, make her _see._ Her thoughts briefly flittered over to the friends who she had refused to see yesterday. She still had not responded to the multitude of messages they left on her phone. She could only imagine what they must think of her to reject them like that. She would have to apologize to them as well. 

Then it clicked for Victoria. Max had never mentioned any of her friends visiting Kate, which likely meant that they hadn't. Victoria certainly accepted that she was the root cause of Kate's problems, but she wasn’t responsible for the daily harassment and bullying that occurred, her friends were. How could Kate possibly accept an apology from Victoria if she had not heard a peep from anybody else who made her suffer? It was all so obvious now. Victoria slowly went through the messages on her phone, replying in apology and asking them to come visit later that day. Within a few minutes they had all responded in affirmation.   

She let out a heavy sigh that she had been holding. She had a plan. A shaky one, but a plan none the less. Even if it didn't work, Kate deserved to know that everybody was truly sorry for what they had put her through. And if her friends didn’t feel very apologetic, they would by the time Victoria was through with them. She might have promised to change her ways, but she could still bring out the claws when she wanted to. It was at that moment that her thoughts were interrupted by another message from her phone. The notification sound was different from her normal ones. This sound indicated she had received a message from one of her parents. With a small measure of apprehension, Victoria picked up the phone and read the contents of the message. 

It was a reminder from her mother that she and her father would be coming to see her later that day. Shit. She had forgotten about their little visit. That was going to be a fun conversation now wasn’t it? Victoria turned her head and squinted against the sunrise out of her window. She couldn’t deal with this as she was. She needed sleep. Desperately. Without her main source of concern, she found her mind was surprisingly clear, despite the potential storm on the horizon. When she closed her eyes, sleep came over her almost immediately.  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kate fidgeted in her bed waiting for Max and Chloe to arrive. She had been restless since the morning. Time had granted her another perspective on yesterday’s events, and now she was not so sure she had done the right thing by Victoria. She had the right to be angry at her, after all that that had happened between them. But the way she had acted went beyond anger. The rejection and hurt on Victoria’s face as Kate shouted at her just wouldn’t leave her mind. Kate considered herself to be a good Christian, and tried to embody everything that meant in how she had lived her life. Here was Victoria professing her guilt, begging her forgiveness, and Kate had pushed her away. 

Guilt and unease wormed into her thoughts, making her sick to her stomach. She wished Max would come as soon as possible. She would make this feeling go away, tell her that she had done the right thing, that Victoria deserved everything she got. A small part of Kate felt wrong for having those thoughts, but she shoved it down deep inside her. She was right. She knew she was. She wished Max would come soon. 

After what felt like hours, a quiet knock at her door signalled the arrival of her much-anticipated guests. Not wanting to wait any longer than was necessary, Kate made her way to the door, dragging her broken foot with her. She had a smile on her face as she opened the door. Max always made her smile. Just as quickly as it had come, that smile vanished from her face as she saw the two people in front of her. Max and Chloe were not present, instead replaced by a startled looking Courtney and Taylor. Kate scanned the hallway behind them for any sign of Victoria. Her efforts were fruitless however, only the two girls stood before her. 

This was unusual. Nobody else from Blackwell had seen fit to visit her. She received a multitude of get well messages and cards from the student body but that was it. What could they be doing here? "Umm..." Courtney started, clearly nervous. She wouldn’t meet Kate's eyes. "Is it alright if we come in...?" She trailed off at the end of the sentence, lifting her head slightly and looking past Kate. "Yeah sure." Kate replied, motioning them into the room. "Come inside." Kate was sceptical of the pair's presence here. But It was a policy of hers never to outright reject people without hearing them out first, even if she wanted to. Kate slowly made her way over to her bed and sat down on the edge. The two girls were content to stand off to the side. Clearly they were not here for a nice chat over some tea. 

"So what brings you two here today?" If they were surprised at Kate's curt tone of voice they didn’t show it. They shared an anxious look between themselves. Whatever message they seemed to convey to each other was lost on Kate. Taylor bowed her head, a motion Courtney copied shortly after. "We came here to apologize Kate." They both lifted their heads to look her in the eyes. "We wanted to tell you how sorry we are for everything we did to you." Kate tried very hard to keep a neutral expression on her face, but couldn’t stop the feeling of rage from bubbling its way up inside her. "We had no idea that what we did hurt you so badly." _Yes you did._ "We know we cant take back what we have done, but we wanted to at least let you know how we felt." Kate waited for them to continue. They didn’t. That was all they had to say. 

An uncomfortable silence gripped the room. "Did Victoria ask you to do this?" Kate said quietly. Her voice travelled easily in the quiet room. They shared a look again. This time Kate _very_  clearly understood its meaning. She couldn’t bring herself to look at them anymore. "Was there anything else?" Her tone made it clear that there wasn’t. Courtney started to speak in protest, but Taylor placed a firm hand on her arm. "Thank you for seeing us today Kate." She said with a weak smile before leading herself and Courtney out of the room. They didn’t shut the door on their way out. Kate pushed herself off the bed and went to close it, but only made it two steps before someone else entered. 

Kate nearly gasped when she saw who it was. Nathan Prescott himself walked into the room and locked eyes with her. Kate immediately stated to back away, stumbling backwards thanks to her injured foot. She only stopped when she hit the side of her bed  and was unable to progress any further. During this whole process Nathan just stood in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he sighed, looking far more vulnerable and exhausted that Kate had ever seen him. He closed the door with a gentle click before making his way over to a chair at the side of the room, and dumping himself in it. He ran a palm through his messy hair, letting out a heavy breath whilst doing so.  

This wasn't the usual arrogant Nathan Prescott Kate was used to. This Nathan was far more exposed and defenceless. "I want to make it clear before I do this, that I'm not here for you." His voice was harsh, contrasting with his current demeanour. "I'm here because Victoria made it very clear that If I didn’t tell you, she wouldn't speak to me again." Kate didn’t quite know what to make of that, Nathan and Victoria were the inseparable King and Queen of the Vortex club after all. "I'll start by saying I'm sorry for what I did and said to you. It was never my intention to make you try and commit suicide, and I regret pushing you that far." He certainly didn’t mince words. Something in his tone didn’t sit right with Kate though. 

"You don’t sound very sorry." Kate tried very hard to keep the contempt she felt out of her voice. "Please don’t make this harder than it already is, I don’t particularly want to be here either." Kate didn’t doubt the accuracy of the statement. "I also want to apologize for what I did to you at the party." There was only one party that he could be referring to. Kate didn’t remember much of that night. It was all a sickening blur, dashed with moments of lucidity featuring things she would much rather forget. Nathan was not among those scattered memories however, and her brow furrowed in thought at what he could be referring to.  

Noticing Kate's confusion, he continued. "I don’t suppose you remember much of that night." His tone was soft, sympathetic. "No, very little." Kate replied cautiously, unused to this side of Nathan. "That’s not particularly surprising." His leg was bouncing up and down of the floor, and he was fidgeting incessantly with his coat. "I-I..." He struggled with himself, hesitating on what he was going to say. "Do you know something about what happened to me that night?" There were large gaps in her memories where anything could have happened, and Kate was tormented by the fact that terrible things could have been done without her knowledge. She had woken the next morning feeling dirty and unclean, head like it was full of sludge. She had assumed that was just the effect of a killer hangover. Oddly enough, she didn’t remember drinking that much at the party, half a cup of wine at most. It didn’t add up now that she thought harder about it. 

"...Yeah..." He let out another deep sigh before squaring his shoulders. "I drugged you." Kate's eyes widened, shock crashed over her like a storm wave, chilling down to her bones. "It was a party drug, meant to loosen you up, I slipped it into your drink when you weren't looking." She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, threatening to overflow down her cheeks. She should be angry, no, _furious_ , but she wasn’t. She just felt numb. "Why?" She sounded utterly defeated, words coming out as barley more than a croak through her constricted throat. He shrugged. "I thought it would be funny." There was no humour in his words, they were dry, as if he was stating a historical fact. "I'm sorry Kate."  

She shook her head in disgust. "You're not going to get away with this." He started laughing. It was hollow and empty, containing no hint of humour. "Yes I will. Daddy Prescott makes sure of that." He ended with a scowl, not sounding at all pleased in the slightest. "If you go to the Police its just going to backfire on you." He pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering under his breath. "Look, Kate. I'm not saying this to threaten or intimidate you. I'm not responsible for my fathers actions. If you go to the police, you are putting yourself in danger." If she wasn’t furious before, she was now. "And what am I supposed to do!" She exploded at him. "Keep quiet about the fact that you drugged me!" She was breathing heavily now, seeing red at the edges of her vision. 

Nathan just rose from his seat and quickly glanced at the door. "Yes." He said quietly. Looking back at Kate, he met her eyes. "If you know what's good for you." With that he slowly walked towards the exit and opened it. He paused, half turning his head towards her. "See you around Kate." He left the room, shutting the door behind him. "Asshole." She muttered to the silent room. She rubbed at her eyes wiping the few remaining tears away. She needed someone to talk to. She needed Max. But Max wasn’t here. There was only one other person she could go to. She wasn't allowed to leave the room unaccompanied but at this point she didn’t care. She needed to speak to someone. She needed to speak to Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I felt it was time to move on, I was starting to pull my hair out.  
> The next chapter will be the final one in the hospital arc and we can finally get some of that chasemarsh fluff going. ;)  
> If you have any comments/criticisms don't be a stranger! The feedback it helps me out alot.  
> Till next time!


End file.
